The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to primary power supplies for welding power sources.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. As such, a variety of welding applications, such as in construction and shipbuilding, may require welding devices that are portable and can easily be transported to a remote welding location. Accordingly, it is often desirable for such welding devices to be operable as standalone units remote from a power grid or other stationary primary power source. Unfortunately, to replace a traditional welder with a hybrid system may present a high monetary cost. Furthermore, the incorporation of alternate power sources into the welder may add to the bulkiness of the overall package, thus decreasing portability. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved welding systems that overcome such drawbacks.